A terminal press-fit structure that enables augmentation of strength to hold a terminal without increasing a developed length of a terminal is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
As shown in FIG. 5, the terminal press-fit structure has a plurality of barbs 505 that are projectingly formed on both side edges of a press-fit main body 503 of a terminal 501, and the barbs 505 bite into an interior wall of a press-fit hole 511 of a housing 509 that receives a press-fit portion 507 of the terminal 501, thereby fixedly press fitting the press-fit portion 507 into the housing 509. The press-fit portion 507 is formed into a flat monolayer structure, and the plurality of barbs 505 are configured such that their leading ends are situated on one side and the other side, one after the other, of a principle opposing surface of the press-fit portion 507.
In the terminal press-fit structure, the press-fit portion 507 is formed into a flat monolayer structure, and hence an exploded length of the terminal can be made smaller when compared with a case where the press-fit portion is made up of a double layer structure. Moreover, the plurality of barbs 505 are configured so as to be situated on one side and the other side, one after the other, of the principal opposing surface of the press-fit portion 507. Hence, when the barbs 505 bite into the interior wall of the press-fit hole 511, and the barbs 505 on one side and the barbs 505 on the other side bite to different depths in a thicknesswise direction of a plate. Thus, strength to hold the housing 509 can be augmented.